List of minor Star Wars minifigures
This list covers all Star Wars Mini-figures who are considered minor in that they have not been released in physical form or have only appeared briefly-usually only as a cameo-in some media, such as a Video Game or animated series, as opposed to being a playable character or one with a story role. Amda Wabo Amda Wabo is an Aqualish who appears in the LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales episode "Mission to Mos Eisley", which adapts the episode of Star Wars Rebels in which he originally appeared. He was the owner of several disruptors sought after by the Galactic Empire, but they were then stolen by the crew of The Ghost. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales ** Mission to Mos Eisley Awan Zek Awan Zek was a male human bounty hunter who lived in the galaxy. Awan was also known to work with two Rodian associates. He tried to settle scores with the Weequay pirate Hondo Ohnaka but Hondo managed to escape with the help of the scavenging family known as the Freemakers. After Hondo tried to steal the Freemakers' ship StarScavenger, the Freemakers handed Hondo back to Awan and his associates. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures **The Storms of Taul *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars **Dealing with Lando/Han and Chewie Strike Back BG-81 BG-81 is an Astromech Droid belonging to Quarrie. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures **Trouble on Tibalt **The Tower of Aliston Nor Biz Biz was a male Lurmen who was the Chief of a Lurmen village on the planet Qalydon. He is the husband of Elan and the father of Maynar. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures **The Lost Crystals of Qalydon Captain Cypress Captain Cypress is a human Resistance officer who appears in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Cikatro Vizago Cikatro Vizago is a Devaronian crime boss who appears in the Droid Tales episode "Mission to Mos Eisley", having originally appeared in Star Wars Rebels. Background Cikatro Vizago was a Devaronian crime lord who ran the Broken Horn Syndicate on the planet Lothal during the reign of the Galactic Empire. Vizago's operations included smuggling and extortion, with his rule backed by dangerous IG-RM bodyguard and enforcer droids. On several occasions, Vizago employed the rebel crew of the starship Ghost, who performed several smuggling runs in exchange for either credits or Imperial intelligence. Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales ** Mission to Mos Eisley Colonel Kaplan Colonel Kaplan is a Star Wars minifigure introduced in 2016. Corcillo Corcillo was a Minifigure who served as an sergeant in Alliance to Restore the Republic Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures **A Perilous Rescue Trivia *He is voiced by James Urbaniak who also voiced M-OC. Elan Elan is a female Lurmen who lived on the planet Qalydon. She was the wife of Biz and the mother of Maynar. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures **The Lost Crystals of Qalydon Trivia * She is voiced by Pamela Adlon who also voices Ymojin. General Motti General Motti is a human and officer in the Galactic Empire who appears in the Droid Tales episode "Mission to Mos Eisley", having original appeared in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales **Mission to Mos Eisley Grayson Grayson was a male human pilot in the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. He believed that his X-wing starfighter belonged to the scrap heap until the mechanic Zander Freemaker managed to remove the cracked coolant compensator from the craft's S-foils. His commanding officer Lieutenant Valeria reassured Grayson that Zander could be trusted. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures **A New Home **The Tower of Aliston Nor Lema Eelyak Lema Eelyak is a Star Wars Minifigure introduced in 2016. Lieutenant Rodinon Lieutenant Rodinon is a Star Wars who first appeared in 2016. Background Rodinon was a First Order Lieutenant stationed in the primary fire control room for the superweapon on Starkiller Base. When it became clear that Resistance forces would successfully destroy the base, Rodinon abandoned his post. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (Escape From Starkiller Base Level Pack) Lieutenant Wright Lieutenant Wright is a Star Wars who first appeared in 2016. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (Escape From Starkiller Base Level Pack) Maketh Tua Maketh Tua was a female human who appeared briefly in "Mission to Mos Eisley", having been introduced in Star Wars Rebels. She was the Imperial Prime Minister of the planet Lothal, and initially encountered the crew of The Ghost when they interrupted her attempt to obtain disruptor rifles from Amda Wabo. She would subsequently work alongside Agent Kallus and The Inquisitor in efforts to capture them, only to fail time and again, leading Grand Moff Tarkin to take a personal hand in matters. After witnessing the ruthless execution of Cumberlayne Aresko and his compatriot Myles Grynt at the Inquisitor's hands, Tua would soon find herself supervised by Darth Vader in a full military lockdown of the planet. Upon being informed that she would be sent off-planet, Tua approached the Rebels and offered inside information in exchange for help in defecting, only to be killed by a bomb placed aboard her escape ship that the Rebels were subsequently framed for planting. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales **Mission to Mos Eisley Maynar Maynar was a young female Lurmen who lived on the planet Qalydon. Her father was the village chief Biz and her mother was Elan. She helped the Freemakers to protect their village from the Empire. She lacked her family's belief in the Force until Rowan Freemaker demonstrated his Force abilities to her. Later, M-OC impersonated her in order to lure Rowan into a trap. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures **The Lost Crystals of Qalydon **A Perilous Rescue (Appears in hologram) Naka Lit Naka Iit is a Star Wars character who first appeared in 2016. Background Naka Iit was a Blarina scavenger who lived in Jakku. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (Poe's Quest for Survival Level Pack) R0-HK R0-HK was a B1 battle droid who fought in the Clone Wars alongside R0-GR. He also fought in the Battle of Naboo with R0-GR. Years later, he was put on display at the Emperor Palpatine Museum. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures **The Kyber Saber Crystal Chase *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars **From Trenches to Wrenches: The Roger Story Rear Admiral Guich Guich is a Star Wars Minifigure introduced in 2016. PZ-99 PZ-99 is a Star Wars Minifigure in 2016. Background PA-99 was a security droid who served at the Battle of Jakku and later the Resistance during its struggle against the First Order. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Gallery Droid friends.jpg O-MR1 with two droids.jpg Stormtrooper 4 Stormtrooper 4 is a stormtrooper of the First Order. He often made mistakes and was regarded as an idiot. Background Stormtrooper 4 first appeared in the LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens as a comedic non-playable character. Graham Goring, the game's lead story designer, compared Stormtrooper 4 to the head-bumping stormtrooper from Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Struss Clan Leader Strus Clan Leader is a Star Wars character who first appeared in 2016. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Tabala Zo Tabala Zo is a Star Wars minifigure in 2016. Taryish Juhden Taryish Juhden is a character who first appeared in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Background Taryish Juhden was a human male living on Jakku and was present at Niima Outpost during the conflict between the First Order and the Resistance. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Thromba Theomba is a Star Wars character who first appeared in 2016. Background Thromba was a Frigosian cryptosurgeon who offered cosmetic surgery to those who wished to hide their identities. She rented a tower in Maz Kanata's castle and used it as a lab, but the tower was destroyed when the First Order attacked the castle when searching for the Resistance droid BB-8. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Trinto Duaba Trinto Duaba is a character who first appeared in 2016 Background Trinto Duaba was a Stennes Shifter who was notably present in Chalmun's Cantina in Mos Eisley, Tatooine, on that fateful day that Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi first met Han Solo and Chewbacca. Sitting in a darkened booth with the Ithorian Momaw Nadon, Duaba witnessed Skywalker and Kenobi enter into an altercation with Dr. Cornelius Evazan and his companion Ponda Baba. Over thirty years later, Duaba attended the castle of Maz Kanata on Takodana. Due to a hyperspace-rip side-effect, the Stennes Shifter, along with many other patrons, witnessed the destruction of the remote Hosnian system directly from Takodana. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Wi´ba Tuyll Wi´ba Tuyll is a character who appears in 2016 Background Tuyll was drinking at the castle's bar when Kanata, who was returning a tray of drinks to the bar beside Tuyll, recognized Han Solo entering the establishment and cried out to him across the castle, silencing everyone present for a moment. Shortly after Solo's arrival, many of the castle's occupants were drawn outside to view the destruction of the Hosnian system by the First Order's Starkiller Base superweapon. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Ymojin Ymojin was an old female Lurmen villager who lived on the planet Qalydon. After the Freemakers arrived the planet, she speculated that they must have come for a marriage. Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures **The Lost Crystals of Qalydon Zylas Zylas is a character who first appeared in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Lists